As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems often use storage resources to store data. Storage resources may store data on one or more logical storage units, also known simply as “logical units.” Each logical unit may be made up of one or more hard disk drives, magnetic tape libraries, optical disk drives, magneto-optical disk drives, compact disk drives, compact disk arrays, disk array controllers, and/or any other type of computer-readable media. The storage resources may be included in Serial Attached Small Computer System Interface (Serial Attached SCSI or (SAS)) component target devices that are communicatively coupled to one or more initiating devices. The initiating devices may send information to or request information from the target devices. As the rate at which the target devices may retrieve and store data increases, the rate of information transfer between target and initiating devices may need to be increased to fully take advantage of the rapid storage and retrieval rates.